dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Duplicate Vegeta
|Race = Commeson / Saiyan |Date of birth = Age 780 |Occupation = |Allegiance = Commeson |FamConnect = Commeson (creator) Vegeta (template) Copy-Gryll (former comrade/boss) |Gender = }} Copy-Vegeta was the result of Commeson draining the power of Vegeta and taking on his form. Personality Due to being a copy of Vegeta, Copy-Vegeta possesses a similar personality to the Saiyan prince. In contrast to the usual Commeson victim, Vegeta's strong Saiyan beliefs were able to resist the control of the weapon. This was demonstrated when Copy-Vegeta was confronted by Goku, and shared the original Vegeta's desire to fight Goku to the death, enough to where he ignored orders to absorb Goku's power, wanting to fight Goku head-to-head. He also showed hesitation when Copy Gryll demanded him to absorb Trunks, yet Trunks was not enough to get him to defeat the will of Commeson. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universe 6 Saga After Gryll and his henchmen are cloned by the Commeson, Vegeta defeats them when they try to attack Goten and Trunks, causing them to dissolve into puddles of Commeson. The Commeson then engulfs Vegeta and takes his power, causing it to take on the form of Vegeta after spitting him out. Copy-Vegeta then demonstrates his power to the drained Vegeta, using the Galick Gun to destroy a nearby cliff. At Copy-Gryll's orders, Copy-Vegeta then attempted to absorb Trunks, but not before hesitating, which the original Vegeta noticed. Jaco saved Trunks from Copy-Vegeta's attack, and they all escaped. Later, Copy-Vegeta confronted Trunks and Goten, who heard about the truth of Commeson from Potage, and fused into Gotenks in order to fight Copy-Vegeta. Despite transforming to a Super Saiyan 3, Gotenks was no match for Copy-Vegeta, who withstood all of his attacks, and defused after an assault from Copy-Vegeta. While praising Trunks' strong spirit, Copy-Vegeta was about to kill the two young Saiyans, but he was interrupted by Goku. Goku asked what Copy-Vegeta was doing, thinking he was the real Vegeta and having no clue about the situation. Goten, Trunks and Vegeta (now transparent) then made it clear to Goku that he must defeat Copy-Vegeta quickly. Sharing Vegeta's thirst for battle, Copy-Vegeta grew excited, enough to where he refused Copy-Gryll's order to absorb Goku's power, deciding to fight him head-to-head. Because of Vegeta's own will, he overcame Copy-Gryll's forceful control, and defeated his fellow Commeson clone with a single punch, knocking him to the ground. Copy-Vegeta then engaged in battle with Goku, who in turn realized that he was as strong as the original Vegeta, and grew excited. When Goku and Copy-Vegeta began their battle, they are shown to be evenly matched, however Vegeta ]] shows frustration at Copy-Vegeta's sloppy fighting style and failure to dodge certain attacks. As he grew impatient, Vegeta himself tries to attack Copy-Vegeta, but his attack phases through him. Copy-Vegeta then tells Vegeta to sit on the sidelines quietly like an empty shell should do. Vegeta tells Copy-Vegeta to defeat Goku quickly, then tells Goku not to lose, leading the both to question who's side Vegeta is on. Goku realizes he is running short on time, and transforms into a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan to end things quickly. Everyone is shocked to see that Copy-Vegeta is also able to transform into the same form, and the two then continue their battle. As Copy-Vegeta notices Vegeta fading even more, Copy-Vegeta mocks Vegeta and tells him he will give him a nice memory of the defeat of Goku to carry into Other World. As the battle continues, Copy-Vegeta fire sa very powerful version of Continous Energy Bullets. When the smoke clears, Copy-Vegeta is shocked that Goku is still alive, but Goku says that the attack was very dangerous, and if he had continued a little more, Goku would have been in trouble.Later, Goku and Copy-Vegeta power up and try to land a very strong blow which causes a huge shockwave. As this happens, the core of Commeson, which was running free due to Copy-Gryll's defeat, tries to attack Trunks from behind. Vegeta notices this and attempts to save him, but he phases through Trunks, as his body is beginning to disappear for good. Monaka unintentionally steps on Commeson's core, which damages it along with Copy-Vegeta. Goku takes this opportunity to fire a God Kamehameha, which destroys the already weakened Copy-Vegeta, ending his reign for good. Power Due to absorbing all of Vegeta's power, Copy-Vegeta possesses strength equal to Vegeta in his base form and as such is easily capable of overwhelming Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks to the point where Gotenks' attacks could not even phase him. Also due to his power, Copy-Vegeta was also able to annihilate Copy-Gryll in a single punch, after his strong will copied from Vegeta was able to overwhelm Commeson's attempt at control. Copy-Vegeta is also able to fight on par with Goku in his base form. He could also use Vegeta's techniques, demonstrating this by using the Galick Gun and even becoming a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan in his fight with Goku. In this form, he was about equal to Goku in the same form. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly using ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy wave. Copy-Vegeta attempted to kill Goten and Trunks with a Ki Blast, but he was interrupted by the timely arrival of Goku. *'Galick Gun' - Vegeta's signature attack that was copied. Copy-Vegeta used this to demonstrate his power to Vegeta, firing at a cliff behind him. *'Absorption' - Being a copy of Commeson, Copy-Vegeta has the ability to absorb others into Commeson's being, in order to create Commeson copies of them. He attempted to absorb Trunks, but was stopped by Jaco. *'Final Blow' - A powerful punch to the gut used by Copy-Vegeta to defeat Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks. *'Continuous Energy Bullet' - A barrage of ''ki blasts used by Copy-Vegeta against Goku, who manages to block them. Forms and transformations Saiyan beyond God As a replication of Vegeta after the latter's training with Whis, Copy-Vegeta's base form possess power on the level of gods. Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Because Copy-Vegeta possesses Vegeta's powers, he is able to transform into a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Copy-Vegeta uses the form when in combat against Goku. Copy-Vegeta's hair is a more saturated shade of blue than that of the real Saiyans. Voice actors *Japanese: Masakazu Morita Trivia *Copy-Vegeta's design is similar to Vegeta under Demigra's Dark Magic from Dragon Ball: Xenoverse *He is similar to Majin Vegeta in the way that they both put defeating Goku as their top priority and is capable of refusing to their Master's orders which was impossible for other victims. *Copy-Vegeta and Baby Vegeta are both evil, false versions of Vegeta who try to control more and more people and have lines running down their face. ** To get some extra time before disappearing, the real Vegeta holds in mouth the key which sealed Commeson, which just looks like a pacifier used by babies. Hence, Vegeta using a pacifer seems to be a "Baby" Vegeta pun which makes the reference to Dragon Ball GT parasite stronger. Category:DBS Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Saiyans